Robbie's Ice Queen Gets A Date
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Jackie gets a date with a lawyer and Robbie realises that he could have missed his chance for good. Can he fix it?


**Authors Note:** _Le gasp! I succumbed to the popular trait of one shot romance fanfics between Robbie and Jackie. I do hope you like it. I'm not used to writing this kind of thing but I do hope you like it because romance is actually the kind of writing I want to do when older! So please be kind enough to review. Criticism is always welcome!_

* * *

The three detectives sat at their desks filling in last minute paperwork that Burke had ordered should be handed in for the end of the day. Jackie was obviously nearly finished and Stuart was right behind her but even more obviously, Robbie was miles behind and would be staying behind like a naughty schoolchild that wouldn't be allowed to start his Friday night until he finished. Not that there was much he could do tonight seeing as they all had to be at work again tomorrow morning because this was their weekend on rota.

Jackie's pencil kept hitting against her notepad in an irritated manner as she kept looking up at the clock which Robbie found odd next to Jackie's normally characteristics. She was a workaholic and never had a habit of checking up on the clock to see what time it was because there was nothing really important for her to do. This was different with both Robbie and Stuart due to Robbie's exciting nightlife and Stuart was still in a serious relationship with Ewan McIntyre. They were both always ready to go home and have a nice night. Everyone knew Jackie did nothing but go home, have luxurious bubble baths and read a book. It was the way she enjoyed living her life and no one could change that.

"Suddenly getting a life Jackie?" Robbie's sarcastic drawl made Jackie's pencil freeze as she slowly turned to look at her, her eyebrow raised.

"Are you insinuating that I didn't have a life previously, Ross?" She ordered before continuing to stare at the clock, her pencil tapping away again much to the irritation of Stuart.

"Jackie!" He suddenly snapped reaching over, taking hold of the pencil and throwing it against the back wall. "The time will come and you will have a good night. Now stop worrying." Jackie glared at him because obviously she had spoken to Stuart about tonight's activities but just hadn't expected him to be so blunt about them in front of Robbie.

Robbie stood up and looked over at Jackie, a small smile on his face as he moved round to sit on the corner of her desk. "Miss Jackie has a date tonight?" He laughed. "No bloody way! You never date. How did he convince you to do that?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"He must have given you a pretty heavy bribe for you to go out with him because everyone knows you're an ice princess."

A moment of silence slipped through before Jackie stood up and moved to the kitchen area. Robbie cursed his behaviour and quickly followed her after ordering Stuart to say where he was sat because it was something that just he and Jackie needed to sort out. He saw her leaning against the counter, a lone tear sliding down her cheek as she emptily stared at the floor. Moving over, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

"Jacks, I didn't mean what I said back in there. You aren't an Ice Princess."

"No. I'm a fucking Ice Queen." She whispered pushing him away and reaching into her pocket for a tissue and shaking her head. "I've never been with anyone since he died and I can't even recall the last time I just went on a date." Laughing, she pouted before looking over at Robbie. "How pathetic do I sound?"

"You don't sound pathetic at all, Jacks." He promised resting his hands on the tops of her arms before smiling. "It just means you are waiting for the right one and that's an admirable attribute."

"Well we can't all be like you." She teased lightly before looking over at him. "Thank you, Robbie." She whispered before pressing a small kiss to his cheek, her hand resting against his shoulder. She paused as she felt something tingle up her arms and she couldn't help but look into his eyes as she pulled away. She'd only felt that with one man previously and that man had later on became her husband. Smiling to cover up her blush, she tapped his cheek. "And don't call me Jacks anymore."

"You know you love it babe." He drawled before winking at her. "So seriously, how boring is this guy going to be tonight compared to the flirty banter I always share with you?"

"It'll be a breath of fresh air knowing that I can have an intellectual conversation with a straight gay."

"Point taken." Robbie laughed before looking at her. "Are you sure he's not homosexual?"

Rolling her eyes, Jackie left the kitchen calling out, "Goodnight Robbie."

He just grunted in response as he leant back against the kitchen counter where she'd just been resting. When did Jackie start dating, seriously? She was meant to be the woman he settled down with when he was fed up being with all the one night stands. He'd always loved Jackie. He didn't even know what it was about her that made him all jittery and feel like a teenager again that just wanted to pull her into the closet and have his wicked way with her while he whispered that he loved her between each loving kiss.

"Jackie!" He called as he moved into the office and saw that Stuart and Burke had already left. She slowly turned back to look at him as she fastened the buttons to her coat. "Don't go on that date tonight. He's not the right person for you."

"How would you know?" She laughed. "You've never met him!"

"I know that he's not good enough for you because..." He felt so embarrassed right now and just prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him. It didn't. He knew that he was just going to have to spit it out. "... he's not me." He eventually finished and looked at her. She just stood there in complete silence before laughing and moving over to him.

"Nice try, Robbie." She shook her head as she looked up at him. "It's also completely unfair to play games on me when you know I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Jackie, this is no game." He promised taking hold of her wrist as she started to walk out. "I do believe that you and I could work." Jackie just sighed as she pulled her wrist free from his grip and shook her head.

"When you grow up and realise that toying with a person's emotions is completely childish and unfair, you can come find me and apologise. Until then, stay out my way." She ordered before leaving grumbling about him being nothing more than a child.

Robbie just stood there in silence cursing how badly that had gone down. He could honestly admit that he'd seen that going differently in his mind. Sighing, he turned off his computer and grabbed his coat. He had a pressing date with a bowl of popcorn, his television and Sylvester Stallone.

***

Turning up at the restaurant, Jackie looked down at her appearance in a pair of dress pants and a sexy red tee shirt that showed a lot more flesh than she normally would permit but there was a little more covered than you would expect of the girls that Robbie would normally take home. Thinking of Robbie made her recall the surreal conversation she had shared with him back in the office after everyone had gone home. It was actually all she had thought about as she showered, got ready and hired a taxi. It was all she could think about as she stepped into the restaurant and smiled over at her date for the night.

Richard Garrison was the lawyer of one of the suspects that Jackie had just sent down to prison with the team and she didn't even know why there was flirty banter between them. She had responded more than she normally would when she was with Robbie because she nearly told him to stop it because she felt embarrassed underneath the scrutinising eye of the boss.

Standing at the table, she smiled as he rose and took hold of her hand before pressing a light kiss against it. "You look absolutely breathtaking, Jackie." Jackie had never been paid a compliment before that was so nice so she just smiled and nodded.

"You don't look to bad either, Richie." She wasn't even lying. Richard was a handsome man in an expensive way. His hair was styled to perfection, his eyes were a crystal blue thanks to expensive contacts (yes, she'd asked him in a previous conversation about the unrealistic blue that his eyes were), his suits were all labelled and would be the envy of any guy on a minor wage. However as she looked over at him, she couldn't help but think of how more handsome Robbie actually was.

He had that worn out look from all the hours he put into his life through work, partying and just sleeping with a woman. His hair was always bedraggled appearing as if he'd either just woken or up as if someone had run their fingers through his hair, his deep brown eyes were always twinkling with humour because he'd teased either her or Stuart, his lips were either always dazzled with a smile or stretched with a frown but in both Jackie couldn't help but marvel at how gorgeous he was. He wore those suits that probably didn't have an expensive label because he wasn't flashy like that and you definitely couldn't afford labels on a detective's wage.

"... Jackie?" From the tone of Richie's voice he had been calling her name for a while and she chuckled before covering her blushing cheeks.

"I have a horrible habit of doing that. I'm so sorry." She rushed but stopped at his grin.

"It's okay. I was only talking about silly old me. We're here to have a good night." He teased filling up her wine glass again before starting to talk about himself again.

After her third glass, she couldn't believe he was still talking about himself and she was starting to lose all will to live as she found herself sneakily looking at her watch as she started to eat some of her dessert. Through her boredom, she found herself wondering what Robbie would be doing right now and immediately shook the thought out of her head by refilling her glass and downing it. Richie didn't notice. He just continued talking. She bit back a scream.

So her fifth glass had just been drunk and Richie smiled as he looked over at her. He had obviously been noticing that she'd been drinking but he hadn't realised that she wasn't a light weight and the five wines hadn't had time to have an effect on her body. "Jackie, I have an ulterior motive asking you here." She stopped tapping her glass against her finger in the air as she slowly turned to look at him.

"Ulterior motive?" She asked looking at him, unsure if she liked the way he spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about trying to help get my client an appeal." Jackie pursed her lips as she looked at him, her head shaking.

"He murdered his pregnant girlfriend in her only water that was filled with her blood because she declined his marriage proposal. He deserves to rot for what he did." She spat standing up, her chair nearly stumbling over as she turned round quickly to glare back at him. "Men like you who try to get men like him off also should be locked away. Do you ever think what her family and friends go through every day knowing that she was humiliated in her last minutes? They knew that she clawed away at his wrists, her death quicker because she was screaming for him to save her because he was in love with her. You make me sick."

He stood up as she started to walk away, "I'll call you."

Stopping at the door, she turned back to look at him and laughed. "Do us both a favour and don't. Erase the temptation by deleting my number." She coldly retorted before leaving the restaurant and hailing a taxi, heading to the one place where she knew she would get some comfort.

***

Robbie sighed as he stood up and turned off the DVD player. Sylvester Stallone had completely bored him out of his mind tonight and he couldn't think of any good films to watch. One of his friends had suggested that he would like the Saw films because it was the kind of thing he saw every day in his life and that was the exact reason he refused to watch it. Why would anyone want to watch that kind of stuff? They could come live his life if they wanted. Sighing, he stretched before moving to the kitchen and grabbing another beer out the fridge deciding that he would grab a movie on SKY or something.

Just as he was about to sit down on his chair there was a knock at his door and he groaned as he stood up again, the beer being put down on the side as he swore that if this was a beggar man looking for change, he'd kick off. Opening the door, his jaw dropped as he saw Jackie stood there instead of a useless nobody. "Jackie?" He finally asked out loud not sure why she was actually stood at his doorway. He was even more shocked when she started to cry, moving into his arms willingly.

"I'm such an idiot, Robbie. No man in the world could ever love me." She cried taking hold of his tee shirt in her fists as she rested against him. "I really thought Richie was going to be different."

"Wait a minute." He pushed her away slightly so that he could look at her. "You went out with that sleazy lawyer that was hitting on you all the way through our last case?" She didn't want to admit her stupidity verbally so she nodded before accepting the hug that he pulled her into. "Oh Jacks, you should know better than to get mixed up with that kind of stuff." He sighed.

"I normally do behave, Robbie. I've never been a problem before." He knew straight away that at the end of that there was a very silent "unlike you and Stuart" because they'd both got involved with someone during a case. Stuart went against the odds with his because he and his partner were still going strong. "Richie was different. He charmed me, gave me sweet compliments and treated me like a woman."

"Jackie, I've done nothing but treat you like a woman!" He protested moving her into the flat finally, closing the door behind them as he moved over to the fridge and grabbed her a beer too. "You just never allow me to see you as a woman. You respond with sarcastic comments or your raised eyebrows that immediately tattoos your forehead with "BACK THE FUCK OFF." He drawled running his finger along her forehead before smiling.

"Ice Queen, remember?"

"You're not kidding."

"Robbie." She whispered as she sat down on his couch, her eyes staring at the top of her beer bottle. She was afraid to look at him. "How serious were you back in the office?"

"Now what part are you talking about because we spend a lot of time together in that office..."

"See this is why I can't tolerate you, Robbie Ross, everything is a big joke with you!" She whined leaning back against the couch, her lips pursed after she drank a healthy amount of her beer. Robbie sighed as he moved over to sit next to her, his hands taking hold of the bottle and moving it out of her hands before leaning in and taking hold of the pursed lips with his own.

Their lips mated together and he could taste the red wine that she'd obviously been drinking at the restaurant and he felt intoxicated off it, how the hell wasn't she? He could taste a little bit of mint and could work out that she'd had the mint ice cream cake. It was her favourite from her favourite restaurant in town. His hands ran through her short brown hair as he pulled away so he could breathe or get a break from drinking wine. His eyes looked into hers as she left her lips slightly parted, the most silent invitation if he'd ever seen it before.

"That's how serious I was, Jackie." He whispered. "I believe that you're the woman put on this world for me and I was so jealous when I learnt that you were finally dating. I think I've been so slow to do anything about it was because I was so sure you wouldn't just up and leave with another guy. You never even told me, you told Stuart!"

"I expected you to give me hell because I am exactly what you said before. I was an ice queen that rebuffed everyone's offer of a date because I lived for the job. Or that's why I thought I was rejecting everyone so coldly."

"Why were you rejecting everyone if it wasn't because of the job?"

"It was because I love you. I've always loved you, Robbie." She laughed as she looked down at her hands. "Just too blind to see it."

"That goes for the both of us. How could we have been so damned blind?" He cursed before taking hold of her lips again, his hands raking through her hair again as she fell back against the couch. Her hands running up against his toned flesh underneath his tee shirt before pulling it off. "Jackie..." He breathed as a warning not wanting her to go too far and then suddenly call it to a halt because it would destroy him. "Make sure you know what you want because if we go too far, I have no restraint."

"I know what I want." She whispered stroking his cheek before pressing a small kiss to his lips. "All I want is you." She promised before undoing his trousers and wrapping her legs around him as a silent invitation, not wanting him to go anywhere. She just wanted him with her.

When it ended, they collapsed against the couch together. He wrapped his arms around her so that she'd be close to him and he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Jackie, I mean it when I say I love you. There has never been anyone like you." She didn't hear because she'd already fallen asleep. All the alcohol had finally had its affect and she was tired.

***

That next morning, Jackie was the first one to rise and she groaned as she sat up on the couch and swore at her naked state. What the hell had happened... her thoughts trailed off as she turned and saw a just as naked Robbie lying there too. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened last night. From the amount of beer bottles lying about, she could definitely make a safe bet at why it had started. She remembered her dreadful date, her calling round for comfort. Two drunks searching for comfort in the only way human's naturally respond well together. She shook her head in distress as she stood up and started to pull on her clothes.

She didn't know if she should wake him and thank him for the wonderful night – what she could remember of it – or just leave and feign that she had no idea what he was talking about if he happened to mention anything at work. Sighing, she searched around for her underwear. Having no luck, she decided to just run into his bedroom and stole a clean pair of boxers before pulling on her trousers. Before leaving, she bent down and pressed a light kiss to Robbie's temple before quietly leaving. It would be easier that way.

Eventually Robbie woke up and looked around for her. She wasn't obviously here because there was no water running in the bathroom, no sound in the kitchen and her clothes weren't lying about anyway. He was just about to think it was a dream when he stood up and noticed the plain cotton briefs where his arse had been resting. None of the normal girls he brought home wore such practical pairs of underwear. Sighing, he moved into the bathroom and just brushed his teeth before heading to the office knowing that she would be there. She was always early.

***

Stepping into the office, he immediately walked into the kitchen and saw her stood there making herself a cup of coffee. "I really didn't take you as the type to just wake up and run out." He hissed moving over to her, his hands on her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She bluffed lamely because her voice had raised in some parts.

"I'm talking about you and I getting it on last night, having a good time but then you just woke up this morning and left without even saying goodbye!"

"I'd stop dreaming if I was you, Robbie."

"I can promise you now I wasn't dreaming."

"How do you..." She stopped talking when he pulled out her underwear from his pockets. "What the hell are you doing? Put them away before Stuart or the Boss sees them."

"Are you going to talk to me if I do?"

"Yes." She hissed pushing him away from her before forcing them into his pocket.

"Don't do that. It feels too good." He teased before moving her back against the counter, his hips imprisoning her there. "I told you I loved you last night and you just left this morning."

"I didn't hear you say those words once!" She quickly shot back before glaring at him. "Stop acting like a stupid Neanderthal, Robbie. It was a one night stand. You don't need to pretend you have feelings for me. I'm not made of glass." With that parting shot, she left the kitchen area and headed back into their office. He mentally counted to ten before following her into the office.

"I love you, Jackie Reid." He shouted so loud that Burke had to come out of his office.

"What the hell is going on!" He demanded to know as he saw Stuart staring at Robbie in shock.

"I'm proclaiming my love for Jackie and she'd being too dumb to notice that I love her."

"Well it is about time you told each other how you felt about each other. I was close to sacking one of you because I couldn't take the flirting." He grumbled moving back into his office but Jackie was sure she noticed that she saw a smile as he stepped back into his office.

"I love you, Jackie Reid." He repeated again. "Do you need me to say it anymore times?"

"No." She whispered standing up and moving over to him, her hands resting on his shoulders as hse looked into his eyes. "I just want to know why me?"

"Because you are the most amazing woman I've ever had the chance to meet and I would never want to change you for any other woman in the whole world because..." She covered his mouth with her hand.

"I think the whole world knows why." She laughed before smiling. "I love you too, Robbie Ross." She confirmed before reaching up and pressing a light kiss against his lips.

***

That night they decided to stay at her flat because it was cleaner. Sighing happily, he followed her in before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She looked at him before smiling. "Can I have my underwear back now?" She asked holding out her hand.

He handed them over to her, "Did you leave a house with no underwear on?" He couldn't imagine it because Jackie had always seemed quite prudish.

"Would you like to see?" Her voice was seducing as she started to undo her trousers, allowing them to pool at her ankles revealing a pair of his boxer shorts that made him laugh.

"I love you, Jackie. I don't think I can say it enough."

"I think if I hear it one more time, I'll scream."

"Normal women like hearing it."

"Normal women don't find themselves being told it by _the_ Robbie Ross though."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I love you, Robbie." She grinned at her diversion and he just laughed as he kissed her.

"As long as we both know this because I think this is our love story drawing to an end."

"Au contraire," Jackie commented. "A happy ending is just a new beginning."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Well there you have it. My first one shot with our favourite Taggart characters. Please be kind enough to leave your thoughts! It means a lot to me especially with it being my first!!_


End file.
